


Clearing Doubts

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wanting Sakura to commit suicide for the sake of her family, Hina pleads to Makoto to talk her out of it. Little she know that it would result in him and the fighter to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give me that look, people. This was going to happen at some point.

No one could have suspected that the next motive Monokuma announced would be Sakura being a double agent. Naturally, everyone was shocked by the sudden bombshell, but none were as devesated as Hina, who had been close friends with her. Of course, being the self-serving, heartless bastard that he is, Byakuya had to say something insensitive which resulted in Hina slapping him. But much to his chagrin, it didn't end there. Kyoko chided him for having little to no sympathy for Sakura's plight, with Sayaka, Mukuro and Celeste of all people supporting her. Even more so, Chihiro went into a full rant about how Byakuya was a jackass. He even let a few curses slip, courtesy of being around Mondo. Speaking of the biker, almost everyone expected him to punch the scion. But in a surprising twist, he just spit in his general direction and walked off. 

The next day after the motive revelation, things quickly turned for the worst. During the breakfast meeting, Hina and Toko got into an arguement about yesterday. Taka tried to quell the conflict, but it was all in vain as a pepper shaker was inadvertently knocked towards Toko, causing her to sneeze and Jill to take over. The murderous fiend injured Hina and was primed to make her pay for striking her 'master', but was unable to due to Mondo and Leon holding her back. This was looking to be one motive they couldn't hope their way out of.

* * *

"It's... so big. I don't know if it'll fit."

"Don't worry. Just take it easy and you'll get used to it."

A few days ago, Kyoko walked in on Makoto and Sayaka... well, you know. Not wanting to be left out, Kyoko asked if she could join them. Honestly, she didn't even need to ask. Makoto and Sayaka were more than happy to let her have in on the fun. Which explains why she is hesitant about letting Makoto take her anal virginity.

"Kyoko, you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to," Makoto said.

Kyoko blushed. "No, I want to do it. It's just that it's bigger than I expected."

"That's what I said when I first saw it myself," Sayaka laughed. "At first, I was hesitant about letting Makoto pound me in the ass, but I got used to it afterwards."

"Wait.... Makoto told me that you enjoyed sticking various things up your-"

"MAKOTO!" Sayaka shrieked before Kyoko was able to finish her sentence. "You promised that you would tell anyone!"

Makoto chuckled nervously, but it was quickly replaced by a moan of pleasure as Kyoko slowly inserted his massive length in her ass. Sayaka took advantage of this and sat on Makoto's face, allowing him to eat her out. Kyoko started hopping up and down on his cock while Sayaka began to kiss her. As they went on with their threesome, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh come on," Sayaka groaned. "We were just getting started."

"I'll get it," Kyoko said, removing herself from Makoto's length and walking towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Hina standing there.

"What's the matter, Hina?" Kyoko asked.

It should be noted that Hina was crying and shaking in fear. "It's Sakura... she's gonna..."

Hina was crying so much that she was unable to speak properly.

Makoto and Sayaka got their clothes back on and went to comfort Hina. When she calmed down, she explained what the trouble was. Needless to say, they were all shocked.

"I don't believe it," Kyoko gasped. "Sakura is going to take her own life?"

"She said that the mastermind is holding her family hostage," Hina said between sobs. "And if she doesn't kill one of us soon, then..." Hina cried harder, unable to finish the sentence.

"This is horrible," Sayaka said. "There has to be some way to change her mind."

"But what?" Makoto asked. "From what Hina told us, it looks as if Sakura is dead set on turning the mastermind's threat against them."

Kyoko and Sayaka looked at each other, then Hina, and finally turned their gazes to Makoto.

"You want me to talk to Sakura, don't you?" he asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Kyoko asked in return.

"Kind of."

* * *

As soon as everyone was in the cafeteria, Kyoko explained the situation to the rest of the students.

"Let me get this straight," Taka said. "Sakura intends to take her own life in order to save her family?"

"That's what Hina said," Kyoko confirmed.

"And Makoto intends to talk her out of it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have one question."

"Go ahead."

Taka's strict features softened. "Do you think he can do it?"

Kyoko smiled. "I have absolute faith in him."

"Of course you do," Mondo muttered. "You've been riding him like a rented horse for God knows how long."

Kyoko threw a glare at him, which he responded with nonchalant whistling.

"Well, this goes without saying, but if anyone can change Sakura's mind, Makoto is definitely the most suited for the task," Celeste said.

Mukuro nodded. "I agree. Once he found out about my secret, he convinced me not to go along with the mastermind's whims. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead."

"You lot are beginning to sicken me."

Everyone turned to Byakuya, who was glaring at the group.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Celeste asked without attempting to conceal the malice in her voice. "If not, then please hold your tongue."

"If anyone should be holding their tongue, it's all of you," Byakuya sneered cruelly. "Can't you see this is part of the game?"

"Can't  _you_ see that Sakura's suffering inside?" Hiro scolded. "She has to kill one of us to keep her family safe, and she probably torn up about it."

"I'm not going to take that garbage, especially not from an idiot like you," Byakuya growled. "And why hasn't Hina said anything?"

Hina grit her teeth and clenched her fist, refusing to give him any attention. 

Byakuya smiled sadistically. "Oh, I see. Can't say anything now, can you? Not that I suspect you would. You can't even act upon your words."

"Don't push her, dude," Leon warned.

Byakuya glared at the baseball pro. "What? I'm just stating fact. If you can't do what you say you're going to do, then there's no other option than to keep your mouth shut. A shame this that idiot didn't learn that."

Hina was close to spilling tears until Mondo abruptly rose from his seat.

"That's all I can stand," he growled as he walked towards Byakuya. "And I can't stand no more."

Byakuya scoffed as the biker approached him. "Oh, what are you going to do, knock me into last month?"

Mondo didn't respond as he lifted the scion and carried him over his shoulder, much to the latter confusion and anger.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded. "Put me down this instant, you vagabond."

"Shut up," Mondo ordered as he walked towards the cafeteria door with Leon and Chihiro following him. Before they could exit, Toko stood in their way.

"C-Can I just say something before you go?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Mondo replied. "It'll be the last thing he hears before he's dealt with."

Toko turned to Byakuya who had a spiteful look on his face. "What, I don't suppose you're going to free me now, are you?"

Toko lowered her head. "M-Master..."

Soon after that, she sneezed and Jill took over. She took one look at her 'master' and glared at him.

"Go fuck yourself, you souless cockbite," she hissed.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard what came out the serial killer's mouth. None were as shock as Byakuya, however. He remained speechless as he was carried out of the cafeteria.

"Well, it's official," Hiro said. "Hell has frozen over."

* * *

Sakura wrote her suicide note with a solemn expression. She had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but she would never forgive herself if any harm comes to her family.

"I'm sure Hina would find it in her heart to understand what I'm doing," she said sadly.

Before she could finish the note, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself as she walked towards the door. She opened it and saw Makoto standing in front of her.

"Sakura, are you busy?" he asked.

Sakura turned to the note she was writing, then to Makoto and shook her head. 

"I am free today," she answered. "Is there something you need?"

"Only to talk with you."

Sakura moved aside, allowing Makoto to walk in. He saw that her room contained various fitness equipment, including dumbells, a punching bag and a pull-up bar.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" Sakura asked as Makoto sat on her bed.

Makoto took a deep breath, exhaled and spoke. "Hina... Hina told me about what you were planning to do.

Sakura lowered her head. "I thought as much. Honestly, I knew that she wouldn't try to keep it a secret."

Makoto looked up at the fighter. "Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sakura shook her head. "I wish there was an alternative, but the mastermind won't allow me one. If I have to sacrifice myself for the well-being of my family, so be it."

"But do you think your family wants you to sacrifice yourself for their sake?"

Sakura gasped. Somehow, Makoto's question robbed her of any breath. 

"I... never thought of that."

Makoto stood up and looked into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, I know you want fight against the mastermind, but this is not the way to do it. And honestly, I have a feeling that your family wouldn't want you to die on their behalf either."

Sakura turned away from him. Right now, she didn't know what to think anymore. Sensing her hesitation, Makoto walked up to her and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"Makoto...?"

"Listen, Sakura," he said. "We can beat the mastermind together. You don't have to face this alone. I promise you, we will be by your side until the bitter end." He looked up at her, smiling. "So live. Not just for your sake, but your family's as well."

Sakura was moved by his speech she was nearly brought tears. She hugged Makoto back, making sure not to accidently crush his spine.

"Thank you, Makoto. My mind and spirit feel at ease due to your words," she said.

"Glad I could help," he replied.

"But my body, on the other hand..."

"Huh? What about your body?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "Well, when you hugged me, I felt warm inside... and below."

Makoto's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Sakura went on before Makoto could even respond. "Also, I felt a certain hardness coming from you."

Now it was Makoto's turn to blush. Sakura smiled at him.

"It should be fair that I repay you for opening my eyes," she said, her voice containing a sliver as seduction.

Makoto blushed harder. "N-No, it's alright, you don't have to-"

Sakura put a finger to his lips. "I insist. It's the least I could do for you. And besides..." She kneeled down and kissed Makoto on the lips. "I would like to see if you are big as Sayaka claims to be."

That made Makoto's entire face red. "S-She told you?"

Sakura chuckled. "That what Hina told me. Would you like to prove those claims of hers?"

Without a second thought, Makoto kissed Sakura back, only with more vigor and passion. Soon after, they laid on the bed with Makoto on top. He rubbed his hands all over Sakura's muscular figure, drawing out moans from her.

"Your skin feels so rough, but soft at the same time," Makoto said.

Sakura blushed hearing that. "I never once heard that my skin felt soft."

Makoto slightly lifted her shirt up and began kissing on her stomach, placing his lips on each of her abs. Sakura closed her eyes as she moaned louder and squirmed.

"Does that feel good?" Makoto asked.

Sakura opened one of her eyes, albeit slightly. "Makoto... my breasts..."

Makoto smile and lifted her shirt up some more, revealing her large assets. He immediately started massaging them and to his surprise, they were the only part of Sakura that felt genuinely soft. 

"Wow," he said in amazement. "They feel wonderful. It's like they're trying to suck my fingers in."

Driven by lust, Makoto unzipped his pants and released his cock. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Unbelievable... it's bigger than I imagined."

Makoto put his length between the fighter's tits and started thrusting. The softness and firmness of her assets felt wonderful on his dick, which made him thrust faster.

"Sakura... I can't hold it much longer...!"

"Do it! Don't hold anything back!"

Makoto groaned and came all over Sakura's breasts and face. Almost her entire top half was painted white from his semen.

"That... felt wonderful," Makoto panted.

Sakura sat up and used her hand to collect all of the cum that was on her. She swallowed all of it and was intrigued by the taste of it.

"That was quite a lot," she said. "You must have been pent up."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, kind of."

"If that's the case, then you must relieve yourself to your heart's content."

Before Makoto could respond, Sakura gently lifted him off of her and began to strip off all her clothing. Not wanting to be left out, Makoto did the same with his clothes. Soon, they were both naked.

"Um... where do you want me to put it Sakura?" Makoto asked.

Sakura smiled and laid on her stomach. "I'll leave that decision to you, Makoto. Wherever you want to put yourself, I will gladly take it."

Makoto put his hands on her firm rear, then spread it apart. Without thinking, he crammed his cock into the fighter's anal orfice, causing her to let out a surprised groan.

"Wha- What do you think you are doing?!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry!" Makoto yelped. "I'll pull out right-"

"No! Don't you dare pull out!"

Sakura blushed as turned to Makoto.

"Just... just let me know ahead of time, okay?"

Makoto regained his composure and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. You may move now."

Makoto slowly began to thrust into Sakura's ass, gripping her waist for support. Sakura let out a satisfied moan as she felt the luckster's girth stretch out her other hole. Feeling that he was making some progress, Makoto thrusted faster. The sound of his balls slapping against Sakura's ass began to fill the room. Soon enough, his thrusting became more frantic ad animalistic. Sakura was unable to hold back her moans as the smaller boy pounded into her.

"Sakura, I'm going to-"

"Let out everything you have, Makoto! I can take it!" 

With those last words, Makoto thrusted one last time before releasing her seed into Sakura's ass. The fighter writhed with pleasure from the warm fluid entering her. When he finished, Makoto pulled out of Sakura and laid on top of her.

"That was a wonderful experience," Sakura panted. "Thank you, Makoto."

Makoto's only response was a tired moan.

* * *

 

The girls headed for the locker room, intending to take a bath. They thought that the warm water would clear their minds after what happened. Along the way, they started gossiping about how Makoto screwed with them.

"I can't believe it," Celeste giggled. "To think some as diciplined as the Ultimate Soldier had such a naughty fetish."

Mukuro looked down at her feet while blushing heavily. 

"Hey Celeste, lay off her," Sayaka defended. "At least she didn't plan to ream Makoto if he lost at blackjack."

As they exchanged their stories, they came across an odd sight when they arrived at the locker room. All the boys were gather at the door leading to the bath.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked, gaining their attention.

"Well..." Leon sighed. "You'll have to see it for yourself."

Kyoko shoved past the group and looked. What she saw was very surprising.

"I don't believe it," she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hina asked.

Kyoko turned to the swimmer. "You'll have to see it for yourself."

Hina looked past the doors and saw it for herself. After seeing it, she couldn't help but shed tears of joy.

"Sakura... she's alive."

The girls immediately shoved the boys away and looked as well. There, they saw Sakura washing Makoto's back.

"Well, what do you know? Makoto actually did it with her," Celeste said. "Time to pay up, girls."

All the girls, with the exception of Kyoko, handed Celeste at least 100 Monokuma Tokens.

"The fuck? You actually bet on this?" Mondo asked in shock.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sayaka looked around and saw that a certain scion was nowhere in sight. "Uh... where's Byakuya?"

"He's reflecting on his behavior," Taka answered.

"And where, pray tell, is he doing that?" Mukuro asked.

"Somewhere," Leon answered casually. 

* * *

"Let me out this instant!" Byakuya roared, struggling to get out of the locker he was shoved in. Apparently, this is where he was supposed to 'reflect on his behavior', as Taka said. Being stuck in the locker near the pool.

"What did I do to deserve this... oh, you've got to be kidding me."

It was at that moment Byakuya knew... he fucked up.

 


End file.
